Rod Pupret
Rod Pupret (Japanese: 井口ヒロミ Hepburn: Iguchi Hiromi) was an American model, former gay pornographic film actor, personal trainer and bodybuilder. He was born on July 3, 1976 in Phoenix, Arizona, United States. Names His name is based on the Japanese baseball player Tadahito Iguchi and comedian Hiromi, due to having similarities with both. He is often called Hiromi (ヒロミ). History Rod had appeared as a model in several magazines, such as Men's Exercise and Playgirl. He worked as a personal trainer for Met-Rx and won an award for being the best personal trainer in 1999. He also had success in his competitive bodybuilding career. He likely got invited to be a part of the Knaked Knights cast because of his appearance in Playgirl. In Japanese, Rod Pupret is transcribed as Roddo Papuretto (ロッド・パプレット). Role in Gachimuchi Rod Pupret is a minor character. His body is considered one of the best. Rod's physique is characterized by moderately sun-burnt skin and looks to have been trained to its limit. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Rod Pupret appears as one of the castle guards in one of the scenes, along with Rainey Mason. The two men are knocked out by Steve Grier and Anthony Capriatti, respectively. After Rod and Rainey finally come to, they are sent to Christi Lake's lair to be shown contempt for their actions. In retaliation for the two men being stripped of their clothing, Rod and Rainey pour hot wax produced by a melting candle on Anthony Capriatti and Dan Canuck, respectively. Rod Pupret does work with castle guards Anthony Stone, Rainey Mason, and James Rider in pushing the Knaked Knights into the moat for them to be eaten by The Moat Monster. This plan fails and the Knaked Knights escape from the moat unscathed. Pupret does not have a major role in the fighting scenes, and appears as a rather lazy individual compared to the other guards, who are often engaged in intense combat. He does however get shoved by Steve Grier and violently jerks when Sam Ashton is up close to him before running away. His philosophical scene is the final one seen in the film and is second to none. Rod Pupret walks into the camera shot and is seen posing for the camera and blowing a kiss at it before slowly stripping himself of his clothes. Fans of this scene often take the footage from when Rod moves in a diagonal, southeast line and when he abruptly flicks his head while his back is turned. The final few seconds of the philosophical scene show Rod falling asleep, smiling. Rod actually shares the same BGM as Anthony Capriatti but his BGM length is cut shorter. As soon as the philosophical scene ends, Rod Pupret, Anthony Stone, Rainey Mason, James Rider, Christi Lake, and The Moat Monster are swiftly locked inside of the castle gates as Anthony Capriatti, Dan Canuck, Sam Ashton, and Steve Grier successfully escape the castle. In an outtake, Rod Pupret trips over his words while carrying a melting candle and has a good chuckle about it. Fans' Investigation Japanese fans later found out that in his philosophical scene he had what looked like a black scar and other bruises on his legs, The black spots on Rod's shins, knees, left hand, and the scratch marks on Rod's left thigh, respectively; can be looked at in Rod's philosophical scene. This raised questions, and an email was shortly sent to the film's producer, Sharpshooter Video: "Thank you for your inquiry. A few days before the filming of this video, he had his leg injured in a car accident. So we couldn't get him to move violently. Some cuts and scratches were hidden (possibly with makeup). The side effects of his painkillers made him so sleepy, that he could sleep for several hours while filming. Despite such adverse conditions, he played as much of a guard as possible. Certainly there are no fighting scenes, etc, but he has still starred throughout the video. Thank you for your support in the future." Death A tweet made by Doubleuman states that Rod passed away on June 4th, 2019 in his home due to an apparent drug overdose. He was 42 years old. Little is currently known. Quotes ''Knaked Knights'' Hot Wax * "So now who's the joke over here. You guys can't sneak up on us now." * "Take our clothes, who do you guys think you are?" * "You guys are gonna be moat meat tomorrow." * "You guys are the jokes now." * "Let's see what you guys have to say when this wax hit your chest." Single File * "Rise and shine prisoners, this is your guys' last morning." * "Be good for the last 15 minutes of your life." * "I'd hate to be the killing one of you guys. Want The Moat Monster have some fun with you guys." * "Yo, single file." * "Don't look at me." * "Come on, move it!" The Moat Monster * "Step over the ropes." Outtakes * "I just want to hear noises you guys-(chuckles) make!" Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Rod Pupret was arrested four times for various crimes involving drugs and assault. * Rod Pupret is often used in Wrestling Series videos by the Japanese author kannai. Gallery Knaked Knights.mp4 snapshot 01.07.28.812.png|In Knaked Knights. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling